Decir la verdad o Mentir
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena y Darién es son una pareja feliz, pero ella oculta un secreto que no quiere confesarle a su esposo, por miedo que él pueda hacerse daño. Él desconoce una personalidad, que su esposa sola ha tenido de batallar por tres años.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Serena de Chiba tengo tres años casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo Darién el me ama mucho y me respecta. Todos los matrimonios no son perfecto, cuando el toma alcohol se vuelva otra persona me golpea, sé que no se acuerda porque me pregunta que me ha pasado o me lleva al hospital. He intentado que no tome. He ganado muchas batallas. Tengo miedo que no me crea o peor aun que se haga un daño por saber la verdad. A veces es mejor mentir que decir la verdad.

Mi nombre es Darién Chiba estoy casado con la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo nos llevamos muy bien en todos los sentidos, siento que me esconde algo. Unos días la encuentro golpeada, no sé si ella misma se lastima o no. Tengo miedo que sufra de una depresión y no quiera decirlo. Ese es mi único temor, que pase algo que grave y no sé pueda remediar, la amo tanto para perderla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #1

Serena se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sintió las manos de su esposo acariciando el cabello y le quito el mechón de la cara, ella sentir que su esposo la abrazo sintió fuerte dolor en la costilla hizo que gimiera de dolor

— ¿Qué pasa? — el alarmado

Ella respiro poco a poco, su esposo la había golpeado la noche anterior no le dio tiempo de esconderse en el closet o en otra habitación, normalmente no lo hacía a menudo solo cuando tomaba. Últimamente se iba con su amigo diamante y en menos de un mes le había golpeado la cara, los brazos y ahora la había golpeado la costilla. Esta vez sí fue peor

— Me caí de las escaleras. — mintió

Darién furioso

— No es normal. Siempre te estás lastimando y ya me estoy asustando sere, este mes ha sido el peor de todo. Vamos ya.

Ella lo negó y prefirió guardárselo

— Voy a estar bien. — leve sonrisa

El se levanto de la cama rabioso

— Arréglate, te voy a llevar al hospital

Ella trato de levantarse no pudo le dolía demasiado, no puedo evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

— Darién. — lo llamo en llanto — ven

El la escucho y fue con ella al verla así corrió rápidamente hacia ella, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza las consecuencias de haber tomado, la cargo. Irse al hospital

Una hora después

En el hospital Luna

— Su esposo la golpeo. — pregunto la doctora aino

— No y no. — Seriedad serena — mi esposo no me golpea

Mina no le creyó ni una sola palabra, sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa

— ¿Y cómo está? – pregunto Darién acercándose

— Por suerte no tiene las costillas rotas. — brusquedad y mirándolo — ¿usted la golpea?

— No. — Seriedad – cómo se atreve a insinuarlo – indignado

Mina lo miro, estaba vez esta confundida el no mentía y ella tampoco, algo tenia que estar pasando.

— Lo siento. — Ella apenada – soy psicóloga del hospital, cuando llega un caso un tanto extraño, me piden que acuda, a simple vista se puede notar que tiene marcas de moretones en la cara, brazos y costillas tiene todo los síntomas de un maltrato domestico.

— En nuestro caso no, amo a mi esposa y la respecto. — Rudeza – por favor le agradecería que no lo insinuara nunca más

— Perdón, me disculpo. — ella retirándose

— Doctora más loca. — Él acercándose — ¿y cómo te sientes amor? – mirándola

— Mejor. — Leve sonrisa – unos días estaré como nueva

— Eso espero, me alegro que sea sábado. — Suspirando – así puedo cuidarte mejor.

Ella sonrió feliz y sintió como su esposo le dio un beso lleno de amor.

Diez minutos después serena fue dada de alta, su esposo estaba tranquilo que no estaría tantos días en cama, así podría ir tranquilo a su trabajo, trabajaba de odontólogo más que todo con niños, le gustaba tratar con ellos y demostrarles que los dentistas no son tan malo como algunas personas quieren demostrarles, aun que desea ser padre él y su esposa decidieron ser padres un par de años, apenas solo tenían veinticuatros los dos para estar pensado en tener hijos.

Al llegar a su casa, encontraron a sus padres e hermanos, esperándolo

— ¿Y en dónde estaban? – pregunto zafiro acercándose a ellos

— En el hospital.- comento Darién mirándolos

— Hola hija.- ikuko acercándose a ellos - ¿Qué paso?

— Me caí de las escaleras.- mirándola – no fue nada grave

— Me alegro pequeña.- dándole un beso en la frente – quería verte, tienes días que no vas para la casa.

— Lo siento mamá.- apenada, desde que Darién la había golpeado seguido y su moretones no se habían podido ocultar tan fácilmente, lo solía hacer cuando necesitaba hacer una salida de emergencia. No le gustaba despegarse de su madre su padre murió de una enfermedad del corazón muy joven y solo lo disfruto hasta los ocho años de vida, desde ahí ellas son muy unidas – espero mejorarme pronto para ir a la casa.

— Eso espero.- sonriéndole

— Cuñada.- afectiva diana – que alegría verte – sonriéndole

Darién le sonrió a su hermanita pequeña, es la princesa de su familia ellos son tres hermanos muy unidos zafiro es el segundo hijo tiene veintidós años y diana es la menor que tiene quince años, ellos se llevaban de maravilla, sobre todo con su esposa serena

— Vamos para adentro.- sonrió luna a sus hijos y nuera, consuegra

— Vamos.- Endimión

— Claro suegro.- serena sonriéndole

Todos entraron a la casa, Darién llevo a serena a la habitación, luna y ikuko se fueron para a cocina a preparar un rico almuerzo para todos.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? – pregunto diana mirándola

— Un poco mejor.- sintiendo como su esposo le acomodaba la almohada

— ¿Necesitas algo, amor? – mirándola

Ella negó

— Déjala tranquila hermano.- zafiro sonriendo

— Cuando, amas a alguien no quiere que nadie malo le pase.- suavidad

— Qué lindo.- diana suspirando – el amor

— Tengo un poco se sed.- ella mirándolo

— Ok.- dándole un beso en los labios y salió, su hermana se fue atrás de él dejándolo a serena y zafiro solos.

— Fue el ¿verdad? – zafiro serio

Ella asintió, el descubrió todo hace unos meses. El sabía lo que pasaba con su hermano cuando tomaba, lo peor que no podía decir nada porque su cuñada le pidió que jamás lo hiciera, esta vez su hermano se le había pasado la mano.

— ¿Y cómo fue?

— Púes. Anoche

Ayer en la noche

Serena se encontraba leyendo una novela, cuando sintió la puerta principal abrirse sonó muy fuerte para su gusto, cuando se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación, era tarde Darién estaba en la puerta. Estaba furioso y muy tomado, ella no podía evitarlo estaba muy nerviosa, lidiar con el solo traía consecuencias.

— Serena.- el agarrándola del brazo con brusquedad y tirándola a la cama – vamos a cama

— Darién.- susurro

— ¿Qué? – Soltándola y agarrándole la cara con fuerza – dime

Ella se soltó e iba a salir corriendo cuando sintió, a su esposo que la agarro del brazo y la tiro con tanta fuerza a la cama que hizo que se golpeara con el filo de la cama, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

— Eres una tonta.- el agarrándolo por el cabello – eres una tonta

Serena respiraba agitadamente, le dolía mucho el pecho no sabía exactamente que se había golpeado, sintió que su esposo le soltó el cabello y se acostó de nuevo en la cama, poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza y observo que su esposo estaba dormido, se levanto lentamente sentía que todo le dolía, pensó que moriría ahí mismo. Camino hasta la cama y se acostó con mucho cuidado, intento estar despierta, el dolor la había adormecido

Actualidad

— Maldita sea.- zafiro airado – esto fue demasiado, tenemos que decirle la verdad, no puede creer que su te lastimas.

— No, tengo miedo que se haga un daño.- asustada

— Un día de esto, te va a matar serena.- noto que su cuñada se negaba – al menos intenta que no tome, inventa cualquier escusa cuando intente salir con diamante, Andrew y malachite. Ellos son únicos que los invitan.

— Lo intentare.- suspirando, no puedo evitar soltar una mueca de dolor – me duele – quejándose

Zafiro se alarmo y se levanto de la cama para auxiliar a su cuñada.

— Llamo a Darién.- acercándose

— Creo, que es hora de mi medicina.- intentado contener las lágrimas

Zafiro leyó la receta y le dio la medicina indicada

— Gracias, cuñado.- sonriendo

— De nada linda.- sonriéndole

Darién entro a la habitación y le dio un poco de agua, zafiro se retiro para dejarlos solos, la familia de Darién estuvo hasta las siete de la noche, acompañándolos. Ikuko no quería irse pero Darién le insistió que la cuidaría muy bien, ella se fue tranquila.

Dos semanas después

Serena se encontraba muy bien y sonriendo por los cuidados de su esposo. Trataba de llegar temprano para que ella no hiciera nada, así se recuperara rápidamente, abrazarla y besarla sin que ella se estuviera quejando.

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su compañera de trabajo

— Sí, Rei ahí estaré.- cortando

— ¿Y para dónde vas? – pregunto su esposo agarrándola por la cintura y besando su cuello

— No estés de seductor.- ella sonriéndole – me voy, a decorar una fiesta

— Deberías descansar.- el mirándola – estoy bien, Rei me va ayudar.

— Quédate conmigo.- mirándola a los ojos – di que sí

Ella sonrió

— No puedo.- acariciándole la mejilla – necesito trabajar

Darién hizo puchero

— Por favor, es viernes.- mirando el reloj que marcaba las seis

— Regálame dos horas.- pidió – voy a tratar de estar aquí

— Ok.- besándola

— Sí.- ella antes de irse le dio un beso y se fue, trabajando decorando cumpleaños, eventos muy importantes y matrimonios, ella se encargaba de dibujar y Rei se encargaba de buscar los clientes. Le gustaba estar en casa, había ocasiones que necesitaban de su presencia y no podía faltar.

En los quince años

Rei estaña mirando los últimos detalles antes que llegara su amiga, serena siempre es una experta a la hora de retoque final, tenía un gusto exquisito y la manera de decorar es espectacular.

— Hola.- serena entrando – perdón, mi esposo estuvo a punto de tirarme a la cama – riéndose

— Ese Darién.- seria – debe dejarte respirar

— Sabes que me adora.- risueña

— No te cansas de él.- mirándola – serena son diez años juntos, contando desde el noviazgo

Serena sonrió feliz, se conocieron a los doce años inmediatamente se hicieron amigos rápidamente, ella no se fijo en el después que termino con su novia a los trece años, poco a poco el rose y la convivencia hicieron florecer sus sentimientos, decidieron hacer novios, todo noviazgo tuvieron sus momentos malos y buenos, terminaban, ni pasaban veinticuatro horas cuando estaban nuevamente juntos. A pesar de todo, siguen amándose de la misma manera

— No, para nada.- orgullosa

— Comencemos.- su amiga

Entre Rei y serena estaban encargándose de todo, sin darse cuenta serena había faltado a su promesa de las dos horas y lo peor que no se había dado de cuenta

— Son las nueve.- Rei asombrada – los invitados vendrán a las nueve y media.

— Listo.- serena bajándose con cuidado de las escaleras – tengo que irme, Darién debe de quererme matar.

— Ve

Ella tomo su bolso y se despido de su amiga, abrió la puerta de su auto y arranco a toda prisa, cuando llego a la casa. Se extraño de no encontrarlo se dio una ducha y se coloco un body sexy de color negro. para darle una sorpresa.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y serena se estaba quedando dormida, sus ojos no aguantaban más y antes de mirar el reloj eran las dos de la mañana, su esposo no aprecia, se quedo dormida

Darién subió las escaleras, diamante y malachite lo habían invitado a beber le dijo que no podía, al notar que su esposa se tardaba fue a acompañar a sus amigos tomo mucho para aliviar la rabia que sentía, por quedarse esperándola, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se acerco a la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces la golpeo.

Hola aquí el primer capítulo, aun no sé si será un Mini fic o fic largo, espero que no odian a Darién o serena, le doy la Bienvenida A:

Naiara moon

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

serenakou1180

Mary Yuet

Zasury923

Magguie Aino

Y tambien a las que las visitas que se molestaron en pasar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo # 2

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena sintió un golpe en su hombro, se levanto rápidamente y pudo observar que Darién estaba nuevamente borracho. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

— Serena. — él caminando hacia ella

— No. — Caminando hacia atrás – no te me acerques – aterrada

— Ven. — acercándose a ella, estaba molesto

— No. — abriendo la puerta del bañó y se encerró

Darién golpeando la puerta

— Ábrela maldita sea. — airado

Serena comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, se sentó en el escusado. Esperando que su esposo dejara de golpear la puerta, sin ella darse cuenta la espera la hizo quedarse dormida

Unas horas después

Darién despierta en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se extraño verse con la ropa aun puesta y lo peor con los zapatos, como su esposa lo había permitido, miro a su alrededor y noto que su mujer no estaba en la cama, se levanto para irse al baño y cuando intento abrirla, estaba cerrada fue a buscar la llave, abrió la puerta. Se quedo estático al ver a su mujer ahí dormida y se acerco, observo su moretón en el hombro, podía ver que había llorado. ¿Qué ebria pasado? La cargo con cuidado y la llevo para la cama para que durmiera cómoda, la acostó y se alejo de ella necesitaba un baño urgentemente. Esperar que ella despertara para que le explicara que había pasado.

En casa Chiba

Zafiro estaba leyendo una revista, cuando le llego un mensaje de su primo seiya, el sus hermanos son doctores especializados en alcoholismo. En realidad seiya y yaten, Taiki es especialista en personas que son adictas al cigarrillo y drogas.

— Hola, primo. ¿Y cómo estás? – zafiro enviándole un mensaje de texto

— Muy bien. — sieya enviándole caritas – aquí pasándola súper ¿y tú?

— Bien, preocupado por Darién.

— Ahora ¿Qué pasa? – alarmándose

— Está volviendo a tomar y lo peor. — sin estar seguro de escribir lo demás

— Ha lastimado a serena. — respondió con rapidez

Zafiro le envió una carita de silencio

— Voy para allá. — envió el último mensaje

Zafiro no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no. Quería mucho a su cuñada para que pasara una desgracia, siempre la ha visto como una hermana, es un cariño que no ha podido cambiar con los años. Siempre ha querido lo mejor para los dos, iba abandonarlos en este momento.

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos y observo que estaba en su cama, entonces se imagino que todo había sido y mal sueño, Darién no la había golpeado pero, mirar su hombro miro el moretón y supo que todo fue real. ¿Y como había llegado ahí?

— Buenos días. — él acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos — ¿Qué te hice anoche?

Ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa

— Nada, me golpee en el trabajo. — mintió

— No te creo. — Seriedad – te conseguí en el baño y tenias las marcas de a ver llorado. ¡Dime la verdad!

— No paso nada. — Insistió, levantándose de la cama – estoy bien

— Serena Serenity Tsukino de Chica. — Él autoridad – dime la verdad.

Ella giro y lo miro

— No paso, nada. — yéndose para el baño

Darién respiro frustrado, estaba vez no le creía del todo. Estaba seguro que él le había hecho daño, esa idea no sé, lo sacaba de la cabeza

Serena estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que su esposo se entere de esa manera, tenía que pedirle que dejara de tomar o hacer algo para impedirlo, estaba yéndose muy seguido, miro su calendario y pronto seria el cumpleaños de Darién. Seguramente sus amigos lo llevarían a tomar, le pediría ayuda a su cuñado, después de bañarse se vistió y se coloco una camisa con mangas para que nadie notara su golpe, se coloco un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas, salió del baño.

— Estás hermosa. — el acercándose a ella y besándole los labios – eres lo más precioso que existe.

Ella suspiro enamorada

— Te amo, no sabes cuánto.

— Yo también, mi cachetona. — cariñosamente

— Mi galán. — risueña

— Serena. — el mirándola y sentándola en la cama, el se arrodillo – mi amor, quiero pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Curiosa, le encanta su lado romántico – dime

— Amor, quiero que tengamos un hijo. — Suavidad – se que quedamos que lo tendríamos para un par de años más, es que lo deseo demasiado serena, desde que nos casamos.

Serena se le quedo mirando, sabía que sí. Desde que eran novios siempre le decía que quería ser padre rápidamente, es ella siempre decía que podían esperar un poco más, desde hace cinco años los está posponiendo.

— Sí te digo que sí. — Mirándolo – me prometes algo

— Lo que sea. — él sonriéndole

— Vamos a tener un hijo. No quiero que tomes ni una gota de alcohol en toda tú vida. — ella mirándolo seriamente

Él se le quedo mirando, no sabía ¿Por qué ella le estaba pidiendo eso? Lo haría, dejaría de tomar.

— Acepto. — Sonriéndole – comencemos a practicar – levantándose para recostarla a su mujer en la cama.

— Creo que vas muy rápido. — divertida

— Quiero que comencemos ¡Ya! – besándola apasionadamente, ella acepto sus besos dichosa, no estaba bien a ver hecho ese trato, es mejor estar así y proteger a esa pequeño o pequeña que crecería en su vientre muy pronto.

Las ropas fueron cayendo al sueño, se besaban con pasión y mucho amor, ninguno de los dos dejaba de acariciarse mutuamente, cuando por sin Darién pudo saborear sus hermosos senos, su esposa se sentía en la cima del placer, le encantaba que la acariciara, sintió que su esposo de dejo de saborear sus senos para bajar por su abdomen plano, le dio un beso y sonrió

— Dentro de unos meses, seremos tres. — radiante

Ella le acaricio el cabello con sus manos

— Ojala. — agitada

El volvió a besar sus labios nuevamente, cuando entro en ella sentía su corazón que todo sería como él deseaba tener una hermosa familia

Tres meses después

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena estaba esperando la respuesta de la prueba de embarazo, hoy estaba de cumpleaños su esposo y quería darle una sorpresa si estaba embarazada.

— No. — Ella frustrada, al notar que su prueba salió negativo – ¿qué pasa? – preocupándose – el y yo estamos bien, nunca he tomado anticonceptivos – angustiada

— ¿Qué pasa? – su esposo entrando a su habitación

— Negativo. — tristeza

— Podemos esperar. — Él abrazándola – somos jóvenes

— Hoy estás cumpliendo veinticinco. — suspirando

— Tenemos veinticinco. — Sonriéndole — eres mayor unos meses.

— Casi dos meses. — Ella leve sonrisa – no seas exagerado

— Apenas tenemos tres meses intentándolo. — Alegre – todavía tenemos tiempo.

Ella lo abrazo

— Vayamos para la casa de tus padres.

— Sí. — él

En casa Chiba

Zafiro estaba preparando todo para la fiesta de su hermano, sus padres estaban preparando la cena, sería un cumpleaños tranquilo, solo habían comprado pocas bebidas para que su familia no tomara tanto, al poco tiempo sus primos llegaron.

— Hola. — seiya sonriéndole

— Hola primo. — zafiro contento de verlo, desde que hablo con él. Se sentía aliviado, por suerte serena le confesó que él y ella llegaron a un acuerdo, para él no tomara más – ahora vendrá Darién y sere

— Sí, quiero ver a esa pequeña. — seiya contento

— Deja de ser así. — Serio su hermano Taiki – Darién pensara que estás enamorado de ella

— Claro que no. — Seriedad – la quiero como una hermana

— Tú actitud no lo hace ver así. — se unió yaten

— Déjeme tranquilo. — molestándose

— Vamos. — zafiro divertido

Darién abrió la puerta de su antigua casa

— Hola

— Hola. — serena sonriendo

— Hola prima. — Taiki abrazándola

— Hola. — Serena sonriendo y aceptando el abrazo – es bueno verte

— ¿Y yo? – yaten contento

Ella soltó a Taiki para abrazar a yaten

— Tenia tiempo que no los veía. — sinceridad

— Aquí está tú galán. — seiya sonriéndole y abrazándola con fuerza

Ella sonrió

— Que alegría verte. — alegre

Seiya se separo de ella

— Estás hermosa. — Risueño — ¿ya para cuando el sobrino?

— Pronto. — Su primo – estamos trabajando en eso.

— Ojala que sea pronto. — Guiñándole el ojo a su primo y esposa – vamos a celebrar

— Claro que sí. — zafiro sonriéndoles

Todos se fueron a reunir en la sala, ahí estaba diana escribiendo en su celular

— Jovencita. — Su padre con seriedad – deja ese teléfono ahí

— Estoy, platicando con unos amigos. — seria

— Es el cumpleaños de tú hermano. — su madre

Diana dejo su celular a un lado

— Está bien

— Hola. — serena saludándolos

— Cuñis. — Diana feliz – ahora que estás aquí y mi cumpleaños será dos meses – entusiasmada – quiero mis dieciséis años a lo alto, todo de cine.

— Necesitaremos planearlo todo. — Su cuñada – tenemos que estar de acuerdo.

— Podría ser otro día. — Darién haciéndose el enfadado – hoy es mi cumpleaños

— Es verdad, hija. — su padre

— Comencemos. — Zafiro sacando unas cervezas y jugos — ¿Qué desean?

— Jugo. — serena

— Amor, es mi cumpleaños. — él mirándola

— Sabes que no me gusta tomar, mucho. — suavidad

El timbre sonó, luna fue abrir y sonrió al ver a diamante con su esposa y malatiche con su novia beryl.

— Pasen. — Sonriente – hijo, tienes visitas

Darién se extraño un poco, para ser exacto todos, solo sería una reunión familiar.

— Feliz cumpleaños hermano. — diamante felicitándolo

— Felicidades. — malatiche acercándose a él

Serena no puedo evitar asustarse, ahora su esposo tomaría con la excusa que es su cumpleaños, lo peor que tomaría más de la cuenta por tener a sus amigos ahí, zafiro la miro y le regalo una sonrisa. Al menos no estaba sola.

Aviso

Buenas tardes, espero que estén bien. Les informo que no estaré actualizando seguido, por falta de tiempo. No sé cuando vuelva actualizar

Una esposa para la Sociedad

Nuestro bebé

Esposos por Obligación

Mi deseo

Decir la verdad o mentir

Solo voy a estar actualizando

Un amor para recordar y Yo no lo quiero 2

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Mary Yuet

Naiara moon

Magguie Aino

serenakou1180

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Cris

Eli Chiba

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

yesqui2000

analang

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba


End file.
